A computing system may have a homogeneous main memory with one type of memory, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) integrated circuits (ICs).
DRAM ICs retain data information by storing a certain amount of charge on a capacitor in each memory cell to store a logical one or alternatively, a logical zero. Over time, and because of read operations, the stored charge on the capacitor dissipates, in a process often referred to as leaking off. To preserve the stored charge on a DRAM capacitor, and thus maintain the ability of the DRAM to hold its memory contents, the stored charge in the memory cell may be increased through refresh cycles, which sometimes are performed periodically. A refresh cycle consumes power.